


Gjalda

by raspyraspberries



Series: Gjalda [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jotun Culture, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Tony are sassy friends, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sneaky Frigga (Marvel), Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, The Nine Realms, Thor is a Good Dad, with benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspyraspberries/pseuds/raspyraspberries
Summary: A re-telling of origins.A  perspective of Loki and Thor's history, with exploration of the Nine Realms, and story of Loki's children.Will feature some of Tony and Steve. Inspired mostly by Loki and Thor's mythology.





	1. dómr

In the eyes of Asgardian court and consensus, he was always at fault. There seemed to be a general consecious between the gods, that if something catasrophic was occuring it was caused by Loki. He expected this, after all he was wretched from his dyring mother's arms by the Allfather to be a sort of scapegoat or whipping boy for his prized golden son. 

But Loki never expected such cruelty to this degree.

The young trickster stood before Odin, his thin, waifish frame wavered under the weight of impending motherhood. He was heavily gravid, perhaps only two nights left before he would welcome his babe's entry to this world. His mouth gagged by a humiliating muzzle, hands and ankles bound by chains engraved with runes; prohibiting him from any form of salvation by his gift. His neck was adorned with a heavy collar, as if to symbolize his status to the Allfather.

The elderly Aesir eyed him with disgust. He believed him to be a whore; spreading his legs for any man who whispered sweet words in his ears, and empty promises. It brought shame to their family, the rumors, the speculations. The reputation of the royal family was much more valued, and for this great shame, he would suffer.

             "You have disgraced the name of Odinson." He muttered sternly, "I know now it was foolish of me to think a savage Jotun could be expected to follow our customs. Your mother was much the same as you. He cavorted about with multiple men, and had expectations of grandeur instead of knowing his place. I do blame the culture of your kin. Omegas know nothing of the knowledge of Alphas, but yet in an act of sheer hubris, the lands are governed by queens."

The Allfather rose from his throne, moving closer to Loki as he stared wide-eyed in fear. "I spoke to the old Norns, they've predicted nothing but misery and wretchedness from you." He stated, almost expectantly. "For this lecehours behavior, they have forseen your punishment. You shall be know henceforth as the mother of monsters, a title begining from the babe you carry in your womb! No son nor daughter borne of your womb would be desired, each a creature much more grotesque than the next!" He spat, expression grim but expectant.  
Loki stared at him wide eyed, recoiling a bit at his words, breath hitching, as he grew more desperate to escape if only to spare his son.

          "Your borne abominations will destroy this earth, consuming all living creatures, while the soil will errupt, setting ablaze all things. Your monstrosities will devour the sun, and encapsulate planets with their tails, and it shall be known that it was you who have set this destruction into motion! But it will not happen, Ragnarök will be stopped, there is no other way. I must contain these creatures, for casting them out is not an option. I'll see to it that you watch the destruction of them, that you carry these monsters to term, and watch them die at your feet. You will weep knowing you are the cause of all destruction."

  
His heart pounded in his chest. Tears welled up in his eyes, as he dropped to his knees. It was no easy feat for him to submit, or kneel, but the life of his child was all he cared for. His mouth was gagged, so he could not plead contest, he did however, look upon the older man's eyes pleadingly. Tears stained him face, as he trembled his head bowed in desperation.  
Odin showed him no mercy that night. He turned from him, not once acknowledging his misery, as he motioned for the guards to remove him.

  
Forceful arms yanked him to his feet, as he trembled weakly. He was lead down the familiar hallways. They marched him down, his bare feet scraping raw from the rough, damp floors. The smell was nauseating, but familiar. It smelled of battle, sweat and blood. He moved forward, taking their direction, only to be stopped abrupty. He feigned bravery, for his son's sake.  
He could hear them whispering. But he could not make out any discernable words. A weary sigh could be heard, before a heavy blow from the blunt end of a spear struck him at his temple.


	2. Móðir

When Loki awoke, it was dusk. He sat huddled in the plain white room, taking a moment to gather his bearings. It was mostly empty, if not for a small mattress in the corner, and a blanket or two. He was nude, stripped of all Aesir clothing. His true lineage apperant, as he noticed the faint lines that adorned his pale blue flesh as they traced along the swollen curve of his abdomen. The chains that bound him made him weak, he had no strength for illusions.

At the very least he was thankful for the small mercy that his hands were no longer bound, though the chains remained on his ankles and neck. This relief was short lived, as a pang of pain shot inside of him. He grit his teeth, as he placed a hand under his abdomen for support. He scrambled to his feet, finding it difficult as the pain intesified. Fluids leaked freely between his legs, as his strength wavered and he found himself slumped against the wall. Loki was terrified, as he opened his legs and braced himself for the pain. He trusted no one, for he had no one now. It was the Allfather's will, that his son suffer this fate. Loki gritted his teeth at this thought, legs spread, as he gripped the harsh cloth of the blanket he sat on.

He cried out, if not only in pain, but in frustration. Hot tears streamed down his face, as the resentment grew. His son would be born in this world crying, cold, to a weak mother and missing, presumed dead father, in a godforsaken prison underneath the palacial space his mother was cast away from. Loki trembled at the thought of his poor babe wretched from his hands as he once was, to spend eternity in what ever torturous hell Odin may find. His agnoized screams rang along the barren hallways, for what seemed like hours, but soon it was joined by the cries of a much smaller creature.

Loki wiped at his tears, as he smiled bitterly, then he laughed with relief to hear such a powerful a cry from a creature so small. He bent paintfully, taking the small boy into his arms, hushing him, rocking him gently. He placed a soft kiss to the boy's forehead, admiring his child. There was a palpable relief, a burden lifted from his shoulders when he realized that boy was perfect. The Allfather, the Norns were mistaken. The boy was no monster, in fact, he was more lovely than any Aesir or Jotun born child. Upon his birth, the boy was a similiar hue to his mother, pale blue with lines adorning his skin, a tuft of black hair sat upon his head but with his mother's touch, came his own ability for illusions. The babe, pressed against his mother's chest, was now one of Aesir descent, skin golden and pure, with eyes of green that shimmered with mischief.

"Fenrir." He whispered tiredly. "Your name shall be Fenrir."

The babe looked at him puzzled. Fenrir giggled, and babbled incoherently at the sound of his mother's voice. For the first time in months, Loki's smile was genuine. He swaddled the boy in a spare blanket, humming him a lullaby that he vagely remembered from his childhood, one that Frigga had sung to him during nights where he could find no solace, no understanding from other who's judgments showed him no reprieve.

"I promise no harm shall come to you. I'll never let him have you." He murmured to the now sleeping baby, gnawing on his tiny fist.


	3. þreyja

Thor returned from his travels three days past Fenrir's birth. The golden son's arrival was met with a feast, as per customed. Odin welcomed him with open arms, face beaming with pride. But with all of the commotion, Thor was in a state of unrest, for he found himself craving the company and touch of his brother. What goes beyond his physical desires, he missed Loki dearly. Months in solitude, with nothing but the promise of a good battle got bothersome after the first month or so. Challengers he found were hardly ever worthy of the time, and gazing at the stars during nights were sleep would not come, had him wishing for Loki's quips, his snark. As he trecked on, he found that everyrhing seemed to remind him of the trickster. Thor found it diffcult to remain cordial or to even to concentrate at the feast in his honor.

"Where is Loki?" He asked his father abruptly.

This question earned no reply from the Allfather. Frigga looked upon her eldest sadly, taking his hand as she led him to the dungeons. He was confused, but his questions were met with silence from the Allmother. Frigga could not bear to fully acknowledge her husband's actions, much less explain to their son any sort of reasoning or gratification for his brother's current state. She continued on, reaching the farthest cell.

Stopping in her tracks, she embraced Thor softly, "It would be best if you spoke to Loki yourself. I'm sorry that I cannot provide you with any explaination. Your father is adamant and set in his convictions. Though it is with a heavy heart I cannot agree with him, my option matters not." Her voice lowered to barely above a whisper. "You both are my children. Believe me when I say, I will do all in my power to ensure your happiness and safety. If it is needed, I will betray Odin's will for that boy's safety." Thor did not understand the gravity of her words, until she unlocked the metal gate, allowing him in.

Huddled in the corner of the room, was Loki.

 

He approached him worriedly, brows furrowed in concern. Loki held a small bundle in his hands, and he paid no mind to his brother, he rocked it gently, never once averting his gaze from the babe in his arms. As Thor grew near, he understood. He crouched down, level to where Loki was sitting and sat by him.

"Does he have a name?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper. He glanced briefly at the baby before averting his gaze.

"Fenrir."

Thor nodded quietly, he smiled briefly as he saw the boy. "I'm sorry I hadn't known. I would have brought back something for the little one." He joked, attempting to disperse some of the heavy hanging tension between them. It had been no secret after all, to those who knew them best, that there was something much more palapable between them other than the bonds of brotherhood. Odin was not aware of this, but he never cared to know. Frigga knew it, but swore her silence, a confidant of both her borne and adopted sons. Loki smiled briefly. "It's alright, you were gone for a much too long to anticipate his arrival." He answered.

There was still a heaviness between them.

Thor watched him, founding it to be so fitting, with Loki as his queen, cradling a babe of their own. He said nothing more, as he sat quietly, left to his thoughts as he once was during the night he ventured off in search of battle if only to forget. Five years had passed since their shared tragedy, but both never discussed a word about him. "He has your eyes. Green and full of mischief." Thor murmured.

"Magni had yours."

* * *

 

Their relationship had started from lighthearted quips, affection of a teasing nature, with many nights spent under covers, or plainly under the stars of nothing but carnal fucking, with the guise of being out on travels across the realms. Their adventures had molded into a trust that they first believed could never be shaken. It was almost cruelly ironic that a deep unrelenting sadness and emptiness for them both was caused by someone that once brought them closer than ever. It could be argued that Loki had been dealt a heavier blow in that regard.

Thor chose to bury the thoughts in occupation, battle of the body was preferable than the war raging in his head. Loki was left alone once more, to pick up the pieces and start anew. Their coupling had yielded a child, a son to be an heir to Odin's golden son. Loki's heart swelled with this knowledge, as he knew the babe that grew inside of him was as pure as the warmth of Asgard's sun, strong and proud like his father. This babe would have been loved, revered and respected like Thor was, there was a comfort in knowing that he would never be outcasted and sent away, even with a Jotun hóra as his mother. But as always, it seemed that fate had another plan for Loki.

All was well in the first few months, he took precautions to ensure the babe's safety, but it seemed futile in the end with all things considering. Thor was protective of him, and had suggested that they left Asgard, somewhere were there would be no one to object, where no one knew of them. Thor had reasoned with Heimdall, asking for safe passage. The gatekeeper agreed, despite his loyalty to the current monarch, he valued the thunderer's friendship despite the much harsher thoughts that came to mind regarding his choice in mate. It seemed lately, that was the shared consensous of most Aesir. Both waited for the cover of night, before heading over to the Bifrost.

Loki had suggested they were to strip their Aesir garments, and both dressed inconspicously, with heavy hooded cloaks that covered most of their features in shadow.

"Thank you, Heimdall." Thor murmured, with a soft smile. He ushered Loki towards the Bifrost, even with the cloak, his abdomen was slightly pronounced, a contrast to his slender form. Heimdall eyed Loki suspiciously, but trusted Thor's judgement. "Stay safe, I wish you well. My concealment will be temporary, when three days has passed, the Allfather will be able to locate you." Thor nodded, "By that time we will seek shelter."

Loki said nothing as he took Thor's side, as he eyed the gatekeeper. thought they had their disagreements, he was greatful for the kindness. "Your kindness is much appreciated, from all three of us." He placed a hand over the swell of his abdomen, concealled under his cloak. Heimdall nodded, as he smiled graciously, as he gripped the hilt of his sword, opening the Bifrost.

"Raise the little one well, may he be blessed with his mother's tongue, and father's brawn." He said partingly, with a warm chuckle.

 

With that, two entered, with hope in their hearts that soon it will be three.

The journey felt short, when they arrived on the green plains of Vanaheim, but it had in actuality taken three days. Thor stood alert, grabbing the fatigued Loki and helped him to his feet. He held onto his lover, pulling him close, and inspecting him. "We should find shelter. If you are tired, I can carry you. It's not wise to exert yourself when we are so far from any known healer." He offered as he walked on, hand still gripping Loki's. "

I'm fine. Besides, we need to hurry before sundown." Thor nodded, slowing his pace. "I've studied this area once before, there are game present in the woods, and the people keep to themselves. I can only hope this was the right choice for you, and for our son.

"The seeds of doubt plague you, since you only knew once side of Odin's coin. Please try to understand that there was no life for me there, he took me as a slave, a war trophy and a comeuppance against Laufey. I know all too well what he would have done, had he known." He had no reply, he looked away him but he squeezed his lover's hand lightly. Loki took his cue and fixated his eyes onto his feet. "He would have had me killed, or for a more fitting end, had me molested and taken by every filthy man he chooses. Then our son would be removed from me, to be raised as your own, by a truly upstanding Aesir woman." He spat bitterly.

Thor swallowed at Loki's words, stopping only to place a kiss on the Jotun's mouth in an attempt to silence him. It was effective. "I want no other man nor woman. You're all I need and want, with or without the blessing of the Allfather. I swear to you, Loki, may Asgard turn her back on me, you will be my wife."

Loki blinked, staring at disbelief.


	4. strīth

"You've never showed such intention before. I thought you only fancied bedding me as a story of conquest to your idiotic friends." Loki chided with a smirk.

  
Thor was thankful for that. Loki's snark, and that goregous smile of his was enough for him, he didn't need think of his father's disapproval. With a slight laugh, he scooped him into his arms holding him like his bride on their wedding night. This earned him a giggle, as his lover struck him playfully on the chest.

"The greatest conquest in all the Realms would be if you stood by my side, as queen and wife, holding our son in your arms." He said simply, placing a small kiss on Loki's lips.

  
"You oaf. If you had not been so handsome," He didn't finish, not giving the thunderer the satisfaction.

"So you do not object?"

Loki smrked, but gave no reply. Thor grinned at this, carrying him through the densely wooded hills of Vanaheim. He did not stop, strangely energized at the thought of starting anew.  
There would be no restrictions this time around, no rules or expectations. He always pictured a life beyond Asgard's golden arches. Though he considered it home, all he knows and love, he could not bring himself to call it so any longer. He felt indifferent, to a place where all felt right, who's people had welcome him with open arms, then turn their backs on his love's suffering. There as a guilt in his heart, a guilt that he could have been so callused as not to see what had been going on, he deemed himself just as terrible as the rest, and with that thought he was determined to give him the best life he could, may it be away from all he ever knew.

Thor did not stop until it was night fall. Loki had clung onto his back, finding sleep only an hour or so into their trek, he dreamt of Magni, and of Thor. He dreamnt of a life without Asgard, without Odin. He stirred in his sleep, murmuring their unborn son's name. At first Thor found this endearing, he walked slowly to avoid waking his mate.

When both arrived at the clearing by a cliff face and cave, Thor took a deep breath, before setting his sleeping love in a blanket of furs, a makeshift bed he had placed inside. He took a moment to admire the view of Vanaheim from his vantage point, before getting to work on building a fire. He was interrupted by a loud scream, before sounds of protest and struggle. Rushing inside, he found Loki struggling against an imaginary attacker, whimpering and in tears.

Thor hushed him gently, drawing him near as he held him close, whispering assurances that all was well and it was only a dream.  
Loki could not hear him, for he was deep in sleep, and the never failing nightmare that plagued him didn't exsist only in his subconscience, but was true memory that he had long buried in hopes to forget.

* * *

 

To all who knew him, Odin Allfather, was a man of great pride, and rightfully so. He was known as benevolent, a man of righteous fairness, a man who puts Asgard above all else, but they forgot that he was a man, a man privy to the same urges as any another. They chose to forget, since his accomplishments often overshadow the rumors. With a reputation as such, he believed to be entitled to all he desired, he would have it all, no man nor woman could tell him otherwise, none should refuse him.

That is of course, before he met Farbauti.

They met in their youth, when both were just respective heirs to their realms; Farbauti the young would be queen of Jotunheim, and Odin before he had obtained the title of Allfather. He saw him near one of the only above ground steams in Svartalfheim. Farbauti bathed in the stream, the waters warm from the underground fires that raged beneath. His skin, a pale blue seemed ethereal underneath the darkened skies of Svartalfheim. His hair reached to his waist, long and wavy. He combed his fingers through, and hummed a tune that was in a tongue foreign to the young Allfather. But he would never forget the eyes that seemed to burn into his soul, redder than any rubies that he desired.

Odin could not lie, for he thought at that very moment, and until the day he would breathe his last, that Farbauti was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. It shamed him greatly to know that he would never have him, for though he was given an oportunity, he could not win the young Jotun's heart. Not that it mattered in the mind of Odin, he purely lusted for Farbauti's physical beauty.  
The rejection had cultivated a hatred so strong in the young Aesir's heart, that it had manifested in the most heinous acts of genocide and personal persecution. It carried on long after the devestation he created when war waged between two nations. He kept this in mind when he knowingly ripped Loki from the scared temples of Jotunheim and took him as a war prize.

Odin's hatred grew stronger when he could not have the satisfaction of defiling Farbauti. After the war he sent his ravens, Huginn and Muninn to watch the greif stricken Jotun Queen. He took great comfort in watching him weep, watching him put forth a strong facade when rebuilding his people. He found a sadistic glee in watching him hold back tears as he announced that the princess was missing, watching as the facade eventually broke down, as he sobbed into Laufey's arms.

If ever there was a justification to his actions, he thought this. Each night that he defiled Loki, he pictured his mother, the blows, the force and the act itself gave him no greater pleasure with nothing to rival than the act of doing so to Farbauti himself.

Frigga did not stop him. For she did not know, Odin would never allow her to know his true and sincere love for someone that was not her, if only to avoid the scandal, and to keep his golden heir.

* * *

 

Thor could not make out nor understand the words that Loki murmured in his fitful sleep. He grew worried, and held him close, offering the only comfort he could provide, he didn't dare move, holding his love close until day break when Loki stirred awake. He stretched slightly, sitting up as he glanced up at Thor.

"Good morning."

The thunderer was relieved, placing a kiss on Loki's forehead as he placed a hand over the Jotun's prodigious bump. "Had you a bad dream? You were talking in your sleep, I couldn't make out what you have said."

Loki's smile faltered a minute. "It was just a nightmare, nothing to be concerned about."

"You mentioned Odin, and another name," He thought a moment. "Farbauti, I believe."

He froze a bit nervous, "Ah well, it was nothing. I suppose my subconscience talking nonesense."

Thor nodded, before accepting the answer. "Oh." He looked concerned a moment, before planting a kiss on Loki's lips. "I'm sorry for all he's caused. I promise life between us will be perfect soon. There will be no interferance, and if he wishes to bring any harm to you or Magni, I would never hesitate to come to your aid. I love the both of you more than life. This new start, is what I believe could be the beginning of something away from those who treated you so poorly. I thank the Nords each night that you choose to give me this opportunity."

Loki nodded at the man's reassurances. "You're right, let us make the best of this fresh start. We should head into town for provisions. Maybe merchants will hire us, then we could start building our life here."

  
Any thoughts had left Thor's mind at this point, as he grinned. "It's beautiful here, and I could not think of a better place to raise our family."


End file.
